


Lady Knights

by embuffalo



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Metafiction, Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Ace are nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Knights

They had met by chance, really -- a clumsy Claudia Donovan slipping on the sidewalk, a noble Ace McShane coming to her rescue. They had exchanged numbers and gone out on a few dates. Over the short span of their relationship, they had blown up two plates of lasagna, a box of hair dye, a handful of pens, and one paperback copy of Tamora Pierce’s _Terrier._

At the moment, Claudia and Ace were standing in the middle of the local comic con, no explosive devices in their hands. They were both dressed in chainmail, tunics, leggings, and boots and carried swords. Dressed as Alanna Lioness, Claudia held a shield that bore a gold cat against a red background. Ace’s shield was blue, with an owl hovering over crossed glaives, the symbol marking her as Keladry of Mindelan.

Claudia tried a few swings of her sword. “I should totally use one of these more often,” she said.

Ace quickly blocked Claudia’s thrust with her own sword before Claudia could knock over a vase. “Claud, you blow enough stuff up already, you don’t really need to chop it to bits first.”

Claudia sighed and resheathed her sword. She slid her hand into Ace’s and squeezed. “All right, Miss Nitro Nine. Let’s go find an adventure!”


End file.
